Medieval Adventures: The Princes and The Changeling
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: Takes place in the Medieval Adventures universe, (may be considered as a side-event) Prince Tiago goes bug-hunting with his siblings and finds a creature that ends up as Diaglo's new pet Story series (c) Alexriolover95


"Tiago! Rise and shine birdbrain!"

A young, spix macaw prince in glasses called out to a bird house containing the still-sleeping Tiago Gunderson. An older princess named Bia approached the boy and sighed. "It's no use Diaglo, that lazy butt of a brother always sleeps in on saturdays," Diaglo glanced up to his older brother in protest. "But why on this saturday of all saturdays?! We're like going bug-hunting for rare insects today and he agreed to spend the night out of the palace grounds for that!"

"Did somebody say big-hunt?!"

Tiago shot up away and now protruded his head out of the entrance of his home. Bia and Diaglo laughed and flew to Tiago's 'room'. "It's already the second saturday of the month T-bro!" Diaglo chirped happily and handed Tiago one of the small bug-catching nets he and Bia made out of netting and twigs. "The best bug species always come at this time!" "Sweet!" Tiago immediately slapped on his goggles and held the net. "Let's go already! I wanna catch some cool beetles and stuff!"

He flew out ahead into the forest with Diaglo and Bia following suit. "Hey wait up!" Bia called out as she and her youngest brother flew to catch up. As they did, Carla, the eldest princess and the big sister to the trio, watched in little interest before fanning herself with a wing. Currently, the chubby princess spent the night out of the palace as well but for different reasons... which she'd rather not admit in fear of her rascal siblings giving her away.

Meanwhile in the forest, the three bughunters spread out to find their desired insects. Bia has a rare, blue morpho butterfly on her tree-top list while Diaglo scanned on ground for some cone-shelled snails; snails rumored to be extinct but being the nerd he is, decided to do some debunking.

And as for Tiago, he simply ventured deeper into the forests looking high or low, into the bushes or into hollow logs. He doesn't know what to look for considering the large bug collection he keeps at home and he must have found every bug specie in the forest by then. "Oh great…" Tiago sighed and slumped forward. "Thirty minutes of search resulted in finding nothing! Woohoo! Way to go Tiago!" He did a sarcastic cheer only for a rustle in the bushes to make him freeze.

"Agh!" Tiago yelped and looked around anxiously trying to find the source of rustling. The bush closest to him rustled and a blue macaw chick in glasses poked his head out. Tiago felt his heart gave way as he glared at the fellow bird which is nobird other than Diaglo Gunderson. "DIAGLO!" Tiago barked and lept to his feet, wings clenched in anger. "You. Gave. Me. A. Heart. Attack!" He stressed out each word with a pant.

But as he did, another Diaglo was passing by and he heard his brother's little outburst at a good timing. In surprise, he also noticed the other Diaglo from the bushes. "Uuum… Tiago?" He walked towards his brother and beside the doppelganger. Tiago blinked and glanced at both in shock. "B-Bro?!" He stuttered as he kept his gaze on the two Diaglos. "W-Why are t-there two of y-you?!"

The Bush Diaglo tilted his head as the other Diaglo could only point at his twin in utter shock. "I can only ask you the same thing T…" Diaglo muttered and backed away from his twin warily. In response, the other Diaglo lept out from his place from the bush and flashed in a bright light; morphing into an exact copy of Tiago. The real Tiago gasped and his behind his brother in fear. "It's an alien!" He pointed at the other Tiago. "Just like in those stories of shapeshifting pony-like bug creatures overtaking the land of the Equines!"

Diaglo raised his brow and glanced at his brother's copy. "Shapeshifting pony-like bug creatures?" He paused as he did some recalling; in which he succeeded. He remembered the time that Princess Luna of the Moon told him a story about an event involving these creatures and how they affected almost everybird in her time.

Getting back to topic at wing, Diaglo gently approached the Tiago copy as it cocked its head in response. Diaglo did the same in response and blinked slowly in order to assure and gain the copy's trust. The copy felt a smile form on his beak and give an unusual, cricket-like chirp that shocked Tiago out of his feathers. Seeing that his thoughts were confirmed, Diaglo grinned and surprisingly, patted the Tiago copy on the head as it made a purring noise in response.

"You're a changeling are you not?" Diaglo asked the copy ever so politely. "If yes, it's okay to appear as yourself, nobird will be afraid!" He then elbowed the real Tiago. "Right Tiago?" Trying to contain his fear, Tiago inhaled and nodded quickly. "Right D! I'm not afraid of some insect bird or whatsoever!" He pouted and put on a brave face. Seeing that the two birds are not so fearful, the Tiago copy flashed once again and morphed into its original form...

It's exactly what Tiago first described. The creature before them is indeed pony-like with black skin, pale blue-green bug eyes, wings and tail and multiple holes in its hooves and unicorn-like horn. Diaglo fell in sympathy with the pitiful-looking creature. "You really are a changeling!" He whispered as he approached the bug creature with an open wing.

The changeling sniffed at the blue feathery palm held towards it before bumping its muzzle into it contentedly like a cat being affectionate to its owner. Diaglo grinned and turned to Tiago. "Of all the insects here, you found an ultra-rare species!" He praised Tiago as he gently pulled his wing away from the changeling. "Why don't you befriend him?" He offered as he gestured to the changeling.

But the large bug horse stood back and snorted as Tiago attempted to touch its muzzle. It pounded its hoof before cantering over to Diaglo and standing in front of him protectively. The blue macaw stood back in surprise of the reaction. "Wow Aglo, I think the changeling prefers you over me!" Tiago chuckled nervously as the changeling towered over him menacingly.

Diaglo quickly made action and assured the changeling that Tiago meant no harm. "It says it smells fear from you Tiago," Diaglo explained after the changeling gave a whinny-like chirp. "And its kind sees fear as a harmful thing.. " he paused as he recalled something. "Err, well only this one of its kind sees it that way apparently!" Diaglo giggled as the changeling whinnied and nuzzled him happily.

The changeling then glanced at Tiago and started sniffing him cautiously. Tiago held his breath and tried to be brave. 'It hates fear, so don't give it fear!' Tiago thought to himself over and over as he was being sniffed from head to toe. Cocking its head sideways when done, the changeling gave a buck of delight before nuzzling Tiago like he did to Diaglo.

The oldest prince grinned for the changeling finally trusted him.

"Hey easy girl!" Tiago laughed as the bug started to canter around him and back to Diaglo's side happily. "You're gonna make an earthquake if you don't slow down!" Those words made both Diaglo and the changeling look at him skeptically. "Tiago? That changeling's a male!" Diaglo pointed out to which the changeling nodded fiercely. "There aren't any female changelings!" The changeling whinnied and stood upright charading a pose of loyalty making Diaglo get something.

"Although there is Chrysalis, the one and only female queen of the hive!" Diaglo quickly added meekly.

Tiago nodded in understanding and watched as the changeling laid down and snuggle around Diaglo like a big cat. "Well we gotta give him a name bro!" He suggested. "Something that makes him sound cool? Something awesome? Or anything?" Diaglo pondered over that for a moment while looking at his new friend every now and then. 'What can be a good name for a changeling?' He wondered and thought hard until he called out a suggestive name for the bug pony…

"Stormfly!"

The changeling sat up at Diaglo's voice and tilting its head. Tiago frowned and turned to his brother. "Stormfly?" He questioned. "Why name it that?" Diaglo simply shrugged in response. "First thing that came to mind I guess," he admitted. "Also includes the fact that changelings tend to fly in storms and they fly!" He giggled. "Not to mention that I've always liked Lady Astrid's dragon so why not name my changeling after my idol's dragon?" He paused when he realized what he just said. "Oh right… It's your changeling since you found it Tiago you should name him-!" He was cut off when Tiago hastily shook his head.

"Nah you can have him!" Tiago quickly assured with a positive grin. "You gained it's trust first fair and square! Besides! I have my Ashley remember?" He winked, referring to his pony back in the palace stables. Diaglo thought over for a moment. He also had a pony at home but he couldn't ride him as he used to due to his condition. Also, the unfortunate pony could use a companion in the stable room Diaglo himself built for the individual pony so... A pet changeling could be a good idea. The young macaw looked at Tiago and hugged him. "Thanks big brother!" He thanked as Tiago patted his head in reponse. "No problem bro," he replied heartily with a smile.

Feeling overjoyed, Diaglo whistled to get the changeling's attention once more before motioning for it to come over. "Come here Stormfly!" He called in an excited tone. The changeling, now seeing that he's called Stormfly now, whinnied happily and flew over; landing atop of Diaglo and wagging his bug wing-like tail. Diaglo laughed and held both sides of Stormfly's face with his wings. "Hi Stormfly! Glad you liked the name!" Stormfly whinnied and gave a soft snort in response, his beady bug eyes showing joy and gratitude for being given a proper name.

As the birds and changeling bonded with one another, Bia who managed to find a Blue Morpho saw her brothers and came to them with the said butterfly in a special butterfly enclosure she brought along in her wings. "Hey guys!" Bia greeted happily as she held the enclosure box containing her new pet. "I finally found my Blue Morpho butterfly! What did you guys find.. Woah!" Bia did a double take when she saw both her brothers on Stormfly's back.

Stormfly whinnied as Diaglo and Tiago slid off his back. "Hey Bia! Look what I found!" Tiago proudly claimed. "I found a changeling!" Diaglo rolled his eyes at his brother's typical boastfulness. "He found it, but it sorta trusted me more," He chuckled as Stormfly trotted forward to Bia who looked at it curiously. "His name's Stormfly! He's pretty friendly! Just don't feel scared though, he can smell it!"

"I get it bro," Bia chuckled for she knew about changelings for quite some time. She gently stroked Stormfly's head as he sat down and whinnied, thumping his hind hoof. The princess giggled for she liked the changeling already. "So you're just gonna leave him here? Or are you planning to take him to the palace?" Stormfly perked up at the sentence and looked at Diaglo pleadingly with the 'please?' face.

Diaglo smiled and scratched Stormfly's chin. "Of course he's coming with us!" He agreed as Stormfly pounced around happily. Tiago however frowned a bit. "But will mom and dad agree?" He pointed out causing Bia and Diaglo glance at him wide-eyed seeing that he brought up a good point.

"Oh no…"


End file.
